


Sind sie wirklich so ahnungslos?

by swiswaiso



Series: Wie Tony das auch erleben könnte [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: E13/S24 Family First, nicht MCRT-freundlich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahnungslos, Gleichgültig, oder sich fast am Ziel seiner Wünsche sehend? Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sind sie wirklich so ahnungslos?

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts gehört mir

Ich …ICH … Ich bin für sie wirklich der größte, dümmste, erbärmlichste Idiot aller Zeiten!

Vom ersten Moment an, als er Gibbs und Reeves gemeinsam in dem Verhör von Scott erlebt hatte, wusste er, dass dies seine „Nachfolger“ sein würde. Clayton Reeves hatte noch den Glauben an und die Bewunderung für legendäre Ermittler – die furchtlos für Recht und Ordnung sorgten, treu und unerschütterlich zu ihren Freunden standen und niemals etwas Unrechtes taten – außer zu schnell zu fahren oder alle Gesetze zu brechen, wenn es dem eigenen Vorteil diente. Er war noch so erfrischend naiv und .. gläubig. Das war das beste Wort ihn zu beschreiben. Er verströmte seine Lebensfreude wie eine Weihnachtswunderkerze. Und wie Vampire werden Gibbs, McGee und Abby ihn auslaugen, ausquetschen und eine leere Hülle überlassen. Von seinen kindischen und unangemessenen Witzen befreien, endlich erwachsener und reifer werden lassen und ihn lehren an das ewig Gute in dieser kleinen Ersatzfamilie zu glauben, was auch bedeutet jeden Wunsch von Abby zu erfüllen und fest an das zu glauben an das sie glaubt – ganz einfach. Und solange Gibbs und McGee in seiner Ermittlerfähigkeit keine Gefahr für die eigene Position sehen, werden sie Spaß miteinander haben. Spaß zu Lasten und auf Kosten von Clay.

Tony selber hatte seinen Glauben schon lange verloren, er trieb dahin ohne wirkliche Richtung und Ziel. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, aufzuhören und auch nicht weiterzumachen – richtig weiterzumachen, auf die richtige Art und Weise weiterzumachen. Gibbs für seinen Bullshit, seine Eifersucht vorm besseren, jüngeren,…, Nachfolger zur Rede zu stellen. Ihm seine unfairen und hinterhältigen kleinen An- und Übergriffe sofort ins Gesicht zu knallen, wie er es vor Jahren noch gemacht hatte.

Er hatte zwei Riesen - Reue -Themen in seiner Laufbahn. Kate Todd und Ziva David. Seine Strategie, sein Können, seine Fähigkeiten, Ausbildungen und sein Wissen geheim zu halten, hat Kate das Leben gekostet und Ziva einen Platz im Team gebracht. Hätte er als SFA des MCRT auf seinen Rang und seine Autorität beharrt, darum gekämpft, kompetent und selbstbewusst Kate in ihre unerfahrenen Unwissenheit sofort in ihre Schranken gewiesen und sie für ihre Übergriffe und schweren Fehler ordnungsgemäß und bestimmungskonform ermahnt, beschuldigt und bestraft, dann wäre Ari Haswari nie so weit gekommen. Weil er ihr so vieles durchgehen hat lassen, wurden viele Menschen verletzt, viel Schaden angerichtet. Das bereut er wirklich zutiefst. Das war wirklich dumm!

Und mit Ziva fast dasselbe Muster. Er hat ihr nie vertraut, was hat eine Spionin und Auftragskillerin im MCRT verloren? Während Kate nur seinen Job wollte, war Ziva auf seine Leben aus – das spürte er von Anfang an – und trotzdem ließ er es schleifen – weil er Gibbs mehr vertraute als sich selbst (Danke, Dad!). Die beiden war sich in gewisser Weise so ähnlich, dass es ihn schauderte. Ja, Gibbs und Dad auch, aber jetzt meint er Ziva und Kate. Während bei Kate im Ernstfall ihr Training sich durchsetzte und sie ihn beschütze, setzte bei Ziva im Ernstfall auch ihr Training ein – das der Killerin – und sie versuchte ihn indirekt oder direkt zu töten. Dass er immer wieder überlebte, ihre Lover überlebte, überführte oder übertrumpfte – dafür hasste sie ihn aus tiefster schwarzer Seele. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich für sie verantwortlich, trotzdem oder gerade weil er andere Werte und Ziele hatte, beschützte er sie. Er wollte nicht auf ihr Niveau fallen. Er wollte ihr vorleben, ihr zeigen wie eine berufliche Partnerschaft aussieht, wie Partner auf einander achten, sich helfen und stärken. Dafür hat sie ihn nur verhöhnt, das war in ihren Augen Schwäche. Verweichlichte, dümmliche, Leergewicht-US-Männer-Schwäche.

Und er wollte ihr und dem Mossad auch beweisen, dass diese „Schwäche“ stärker und erfolgreicher ist als der Aug-um-Auge-Weg vom Mossad. Und auch das ist gelungen. Er hat sie aus Somalia gerettet, er hat sie in ihrem Geburtshaus gefunden nachdem sie monatelang als verschollen galt. _Er_ hat ihren Zusammenbruch und ‚Schwächeanfall‘ in Israel erlebt, _er_ hat sie getröstet, gehalten und am Ende gestärkt – auf die einzige Art in der Ziva Zuwendung und Zärtlichkeit annehmen konnte – mit Sex. Für alles andere war sie viel zu kalt, hohl, verhärtet und zerstört. Und nur ein wirklich erbärmlicher Mensch hätte Ziva nach all ihren mörderischen Absichten und hassvollen Worten noch geliebt. Na vielleicht geliebt, aber sicher nicht mit ihr leben wollen. Und jetzt dachte das beste Ermittlerteam des NCIS, dass er sie immer noch nach ihr gesehnt und verzehrt hat. Dachten sie, er hätte wirklich sowenig Selbstachtung, dass er sich ihre Gewalttätigkeit und ihren Ekel in einer persönlichen Beziehung gegeben hätte? Erbärmlich, wirklich!

Dass er sie immer wieder zurückgenommen, zurückgeholt hat bereute er auch.

Andererseits - er hat sein Leben dermaßen in Abhängigkeit von anderen gelebt, sich an den Wünschen und Anforderungen anderer an ihn orientiert, dass er gar nicht mehr wusste, wer er war, was er selber wollte. Er hat sich sehenden Auges manipulieren und auch betrügen lassen, sich in seinen Schuldgefühlen gesuhlt und aus seinem „Opfersein“ Befriedigung gezogen, dass er sich selber oft verachtete und verhöhnte.

In der Männergruppe und Therapie ist ihm vieles bewusst, bewusster geworden, die Wiederholungen seiner Missbrauchs-Kindheit. Die Ko-Abhängigkeit mit-von Gibbs, die Hilflosigkeit gegenüber aggressiven Frauen, hilflosen Frauen. Sex als Vermeidung von emotionaler Tiefe, Scherze und Fassaden zum Kaschieren seiner vermeintlichen Verletzlichkeit. Aber das Wissen und Verstehen half „nur“ in der Lösung vom Schmerz, von den Schuldgefühlen. Okay, auch ihm Nicht-mehr-zwanghaft-Wiederholenmüssen der alten kranken Wege. Es half aber nicht im Finden eines neuen Weges, eines inspirierenden Ziels . Das Finden der Täter, das Aufdecken der Wahrheit, das Beschützen und Bewahren zukünftiger Opfer waren Ziele und Sinn für seinen Beruf.

Aber für ihn als Mann, als Mensch nicht so sehr. Das haben ihm die Fake-DiNozzos beim Diebstahl seiner Identität eindrücklichst und unvergesslich klargemacht. Das und die neue Tochter seines Vaters waren zwei Schläge – Tiefschläge – Erweckungsschläge gewesen. Gut- an seinem Vater hat er sich ausgiebig gerächt! Er lachte hart und kalt auf. Das ist ihm so gut gelungen, dass Senior selbst nach vier Wochen noch nichts mitbekommen hat. Ja, Rache wird am besten kalt serviert! Und sein Vater wird wirklich von Allen bewundert und gelobt, weil er Susan in ihren letzten Wochen ein so hingebungsvoller und liebevoller Vater ist.

Das lebende, bemitleidenswerte und abstoßende Beispiel für ‚mein-Job-ist-mein-ein-und-alles‘ saß ihm gegenüber im HQ. Er musste und wollte an seinem Leben wirklich etwas ändern. Er wollte wirklich nicht wie Gibbs werden – er wollte es nie. Nur wie wollte er werden? Das war die Kernfrage!

Und jetzt der Fall mit dem englischen Spion, der unschuldig als Landesverräter und Mörder im Gefängnis schmorte. Ausbrach und dann wieder mit Rachemorden fälschlich beschuldigt werden sollte? Den Ziva – Gibbs als den guten Gesetzeskämpfer und Verteidiger der zu Unrecht Beschuldigten empfahl? – Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre könnte man stundenlang darüber lachen! Hernandez-Reynosakartell-Schwiegermutter Fielding! Agent –Rivkin-Ziva- Damokles. Jacky Vance – Eli David – Bodnar, Luke – Budd, um nur die wichtigsten Beispiele zu nennen, wo Gibbs ohne Gerichtsurteil killte oder Killer laufenließ.

Ziva, die alle Belege hatte um einen unschuldigen „Kollegen“ aus dem Gefängnis zu holen und es nicht tat. Die seine Tochter in einem Haus aufzog, in der eine tickende Zeitbombe in Form von Eli Davids Erpressungs-Unterlagen und Vermächtnis lagert!

Kort, dem man das Monster ansah. Der sicher auch Benoit gekillt hatte, seinerzeit.

Die einzige aber größte Überraschung war, dass sie ihm seine Tochter brachten. Dass sie sie nicht geheim hielten, selber aufzogen,… Nein, dass sie **_ihm_** seine Tochter brachten. Erst war er fast hilflos gewesen, aber wie immer, wenn er am tiefsten Punkt des Ich-weiß-nicht-weiter angelangt war, kam Jimmy mit seiner unverwüstlich guten Laune und seinem ansteckenden Optimismus zu Hilfe geritten. Einen Nachmittag mit Jimmy und seiner Tochter und er fühlte sich kompetent(er), sicher(er) und hatte Zutrauen zu sich selbst. Danke, Jimmy! Und da traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Lichtblitz! Das war es – sein Ziel, sein Weg! Sein Sinn!

Er würde diesem Kind, seiner Tochter ein Leben ohne Spione, Geheimdienste, emotional verkrüppelten Großvätern, Großonkeln und ohne Vendetta, Aug-um-Auge, Verfolgung und Morden ermöglichen und sich selbst dadurch auch. Das war es – sein Ausstieg, sein Rettung und seine Chance ein selbstbestimmtes, friedliches Leben zu führen.

Das war es!

**Das.war.es!**

Er lachte hysterisch, weinte hysterisch und lief wie ein Verrückter in seiner Wohnung auf und ab.

Bis es an der Wohnungstür läutete. ‚Was will Senior jetzt um 0100 von wieder von mir?‘ Zu seiner großen Überraschung stand vor seiner Wohnungstür Adam Eshel. WTF?! Er öffnete. „Shalom. Tony!” grinste der. “Ich habe noch ein weiteres Geschenk für Dich!” Tony ließ in herein und führte ihn in die Küche. „Kaffee, Tee, Wasser, Saft?“ „Nein, danke, ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Orli weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin. Ich mache es kurz. Wir hatten heiße Diskussionen, ob wir Tali in die USA, zu Dir bringen sollen oder wollen.“ Tony grinste – das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. „Am Ende entschied der politische Vorteil, das Versprechen für eine weitere gute Zusammenarbeit zwischen NCIS und Mossad, etwas dass wir gegen Dich in der Hand haben. Du weißt ja, dass der Mossad ‚unbesiegbar‘ ist.“ Adam’s ironischer und etwas abfälliger Tonfall ließ Tony aufhorchen.

„Ich weiß auch, wie es ist, nicht in einer liebevollen Familie aufzuwachsen, ich weiß wie es ist als politisches oder geheimdienstliches Kleingeld gesehen und behandelt zu werden, für eine bestimmte Funktion von Kindesbeinen an erzogen zu werden. Ich musste Ziva bei Talis Geburt versprechen, dass ich dieses Schicksal für Tali verhindere, und dass ich – bei Ziva‘s vorzeitigem und oder gewaltsamen Tod - Tali zu Dir bringe und Dir dann helfe sie zu verstecken. Dieses Versprechen habe ich wirklich gerne gegeben. Sie dem Zugriff von Mossad, israelischen Verwandten und amerikanischen Mächten zu entziehen. Ziva war sich sicher, dass Du Tali ein geheimdienstfreies und liebevoll friedliches Aufwachsen und Zuhause geben kannst, dass **nur Du** ihr das geben kannst.“

Tony war trotz aller Ressentiments gegen Ziva gerührt – späte Einsicht – späte Anerkennung. „Tali hat Ziva sehr verändert, sie wieder mit ihrem Herzen verbunden.“ seufzte Adam. „Besser spät, als…“ Er schluckte und die Trauer um seine langjährige Freundin und villeicht auch mehr, war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„So.. nachdem ihr Kort Trend gefunden habt und der ‚Fall‘ abgeschlossen ist..“ „..werde ich kündigen um meine Tochter aufzuziehen..“ „..und Du könntest nach Tel Aviv oder Paris reisen, weil ihre Mutter Paris immer so geliebt hat ..“ „und auch in einer anderen Stadt ankommen..“ „..zum Beispiel in Seattle ..“  „.. dort einige Tage verbringen..“ „.. bis die neuen Papiere fertig sind..“ „..genau Tony, und dann werden Eure Stellvertreter in Paris eine Weltreise beginnen…“ „..während meine Tochter und ich zu unserem neuen Heim fahren…“ „ ..von dem **Niemand** außer Euch beiden etwas weiß.“

Sie beide verfielen in Schweigen. „Du willst es auch nicht wissen, Adam?“ Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will es auch nicht wissen.“

Er griff in seine Tasche und entnahm ihr eine kleine Festplatte. „Lese sie nur über einen Computer, der keinen Internetzugang eingebaut hat. Da drauf ist Ziva’s Vermächtnis an ihre Tochter, an Eure Tochter mit Fotos, Geschichten, Musik. Und der Zugang zu einem Konto auf den Kayman Islands, von dem der Mossad zu 100% nichts weiß - Eli Davids Ruhestandskonto. Es gehört Tali. Nimm Dir davon was Du brauchst um Euch ein sicheres Heim und eine gesicherte Existenz aufzubauen. Kein Mensch kann soviel Geld je ausgeben.“

Danach überreichte er ihm noch zwei offene Tickets für einen Flug von D.C. nach Toronto und weiter nach Seattle. Jeder Flug unter einem anderen Namen mit zwei US-Pässen für ihn und Tali, Geburtsurkunden, Führerschein und Kreditkarten für ihn. „Diese beiden Cover habe ich sofort nach Tali’s Geburt begonnen aufzubauen, Du könntest sie auch als wirkliche Identitäten verwenden. Solltest Du Hilfe brauchen, rufe diese Nummer an. Dein Standort wird automatisch ermittelt und es wird Dir Hilfe geschickt – innerhalb von einer Stunde.“ Tony ist wieder gerührt und beeindruckt von der Weitsicht und Tiefe dieses Angebots, Versprechens. „Danke, Adam – im Namen meiner Tochter und auch in meinem.“ Adam nickt. „Shalom, Tony!“ Er nickt ihm noch einmal zu und verlässt die Wohnung.

Natürlich finden und stellen sie Kort. Und dass er danach durchlöchert wie ein Sieb ist, hat nichts mit Rache zu tun – nur mit Übereifrigkeit der Ermittler. Und noch einen Toten verhindern wollen.

Die Kündigung hinterlässt in Tony ein trunkenes Gefühl. So frei und unbeschwert hat er sich noch nie gefühlt, noch nicht einmal als Kind. Der Abschied fällt ihm so leicht, er hat Mühe das Meiste von seiner Freude zu verbergen. Aber das Spitzermittlerteam des NCIS versteht, dass er, der mit Kindern nie wirklich zurecht kam, jetzt überglücklich ist, Vater zu sein. Weil er Ziva immer geliebt hat, und natürlich ihr Vermächtnis tragen wird. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Diese ahnungslosen Dummköpfe!

So emotional und herzlich wie der Abschied von Gibbs in seinem Keller ablief – da wäre Tony’s Cover fast gebrochen! Natürlich hat Gibbs geahnt, dass er das Agentensein aufgeben würde! Allwissend wie er ist. Natürlich kannte er Tony besser als er sich selbst! Das mag vielleicht sogar stimmen – Manchmal. Jetzt war es nur ein Zeugnis dafür, dass er ihn los sein wollte. Gibbs‘ Erleichterung, dass er endlich weg ist, weg geht war so deutlich spürbar. So offen und freundlich war Gibbs das letzte Mal bevor Kate ins Team kam, danach nie wieder. ‚Ist Gibbs wirklich so neidvoll und eifersüchtig?‘ Aber es stimmte was ich zu ihm sagte. Ich bin alles, was Tali noch hat und auch dass ich noch niemanden hatte, für den ich alles war. Ich hatte mehrere Erfahrung damit, wie es sich anspürte, wenn einem der Mensch, der mir Alles war, genommen wurde, oder eine Karriere, ein Job, der für mich ‚Alles‘ war. Ebenso wie Gibbs. Ihm wurde auch Alles genommen! Er bestrafte die ganze Welt seither dafür und kämpfte mit Zähnen und Klauen gegen mich, damit ich nicht seinen Job nahm. Als ob ich je so etwas nur angedacht hätte. Aber kompetent sein, das Team kompetent in Gibbs‘ Abwesenheit führen, war wohl Bedrohung genug. Wenn ich seinen Job wirklich gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich während seiner Mexiko-Siesta zugeschlagen, oder nach Maddy, oder nach Franks Attentat auf mich und Korbachs Kill, nach Reynosa,… Ja er kennt mich wirklich gut!

 

Und Abby ‚Ziva hat Dich wirklich geliebt, Tony!“ „Ich weiß.“ ‚soweit Ziva in der Lage war zu lieben hat sie Tali geliebt und vielleicht auch mich. Aber es zählt nicht, sie hat mich zu oft tot sehen wollen oder mich fast umgebracht.‘ „Glaub ich!“ „Nicht, sie hat Dich geliebt!“ „Ich weiß!“

„Ich werde Dich wirklich vermissen, Anthony DiNozzo!“

„Nicht halb so sehr wie ich Dich vermissen werde, Abby Sciuto!“

 

Mein Abschiedsgeschenk an meinen very special Probie sind fünf Worte: „Very Special Agent Timothy McGee!“ – ‚er wollte immer meinen Platz haben, dieselben Aufgaben wie ich bekommen, besser sein als ich, mehr können,….‘ damit hat er bestimmt die meiste Freude, wenn ich ihm meinen ‚Titel‘ übergebe..

Elli war einfach Elli – eine liebe, lernbegierige aber grundsätzlich ahnungslose Datenanalystin – Agentin in spe.

‚Wenigstens ersparen wir einander das lass-von-Dir-hören/wir-müssen-uns-unbedingt-treffen/Ruf-an-wenn-Du-Hilfe-brauchst/Wir-sind-alle-eine-Famile-Getue, es hat die letzten Male auch nicht geklappt.‘

Vielleicht waren sie nicht ganz so ahnungslos, vielleicht waren sie eher gleichgültig, oder beides? Ich weiß es nicht, und spüre deutlich, dass ich es nicht wissen will – nicht aus Verdrängung, nein - weil es wirklich bedeutungslos ist.

 

Aber ich weiß, dass Clayton Reeves der nächste Ex-Auslands-Spion im MCRT sein wird. Mit dem Mossad war es eher ein schwesterlich/brüderlicher Konflikt, aber mit Großbritannien - einer der Gründungsmütter der USA - wird es ein Eltern/Kind-Konflikt werden.

Und derselbe Scheiss mit den gespaltenen und manchmal widersprüchlichen Loyalitäten beginnt von vorne.

Und ich beginne auch von vorne – als Vater, als Familie und ohne Altlasten. Und mit jedem weiteren Tag, den er mit seiner Tochter verlebt, genießt, mit jedem weiteren Tag als Vater dieses kleinen, wundervollen Geschöpfs fällt ein Stück seiner beiden 'Reuen' weg. Wenn er nur eine 'dumme' Entscheidung nicht getroffen hätte, eine 'idiotische' Handlung nicht ausgeführt hätte, sich das alles erbärmlicherweise nicht gefallen hätte lassen, dann...?

Zwei Bonding-Wochen später haben Anthony DiNozzo und Tali David-DiNozzo in einen Flug nach Tel Aviv eingecheckt. Walter Reed und Tochter Maria Reed haben einen Flug nach Toronto genommen. Burt Hamlet und Sofia Warren sind von Toronto nach Seattle geflogen. Eine Woche später haben ein Clay Hunter und eine Martina Witzer einen Flug nach Hawaii bestiegen.

Nick A. Mortimer und seine Tochter Monica Natalia Mortimer bewohnen eine kleine, moderne Villa an der Küste am südwestlichen Stadtende von Honolulu.

 


End file.
